


If

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: Waiting alone at a bar coincidentally causes you to run into Y'lan and his girlfriend one night.  As time passes, the seat next to you grows colder as you run to the restroom to work out your feelings with help from a friend.
Relationships: Y'lan Noel/You





	If

“Can I get one more gin and tonic?” you motioned to the bartender as you finished what remained in your glass. At the moment you began to feel a familiar lightness as the alcohol hit your nervous system. Just enough to feel frisky or fight someone, depending on who came. You checked your phone again but there’s no reply from earlier in the evening. You weren’t surprised that you would get stood up, guys are just great at being horrible in that way. But you expected the bare minimum of a check in.

The bartender laid your glass down in front of you.

“This is the last one. Can you close my tab?” You dug around in your purse for $20 when a pair of voices turned up behind you.

“Hey girl, is that you?”

You turned around swiftly to see your acquaintance from work with her boyfriend Y’lan. You smile genuinely at them both.

“Wow, hi! I didn’t expect you guys to be here too! How are you? You look phenomenal!” Your eyes took in the layered spaghetti strapped shirt that did nothing for her figure and jeans that were more for the barn than the bar. And were those Pumas…

She wagged her finger, smiling goofily as she hung off of his arm. “No, no. You are being WAY too nice! I couldn’t wear heels today because my arch is bothering me again but honestly I think it gives me a cute casual vibe, right?”

She looked to Y’lan who blinked a few times like he just woke up from a dream.

“Oh, yeah. You look great. My girl always does.” He smiled a smile that could grow crops and end world hunger indefinitely. Your coworker was very lucky to have him.

You raise your glass to the two of them. “To the amazing couple that is you both! So what are we celebrating tonight guys?” You adjusted your low cleavage top for comfort, looking from your coworker to Y’lan who you definitely caught staring. Happens to most men.

Your coworker said, “Well, we have decided to consider moving in together! I mean, it’s been almost a year, it seems right, you know?”

She looked to Y’lan once again who scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, sure. It would be fun to have you around more.”

You crossed your arms under your chest in deep thought. “Well are you guys still considering the move or decided to move in? You worded that weird…”

She smacked her forehead. “Duh, yeah I guess I did. Well although like Y’lan said, it could be fun, it’s still a lot of responsibility and kinks to work out so we are still talking about talking about it, basically.”

You squint and nod slowly trying to wrap your head around their situation. This is why you couldn’t receive her fully as a friend, she was too into appeasement but also indecisive. First time you both decided lunch was a good idea, the hour was almost gone just picking a place and you know she cried in the bathroom after about how she thought she upset you.

You pick up your drink again and start to turn to the bar again. “Well don’t let me guys hold up your evening and enjoy your meal.”

“Oh but, what about you? Are you here alone? We could pull up a chair for you to join,” she offers.

You almost laughed your gin and tonic up your nose at the thought. “Not at all, I hate being a third wheel. A huge pet peeve.” You looked at Y’lan before saying, “Plus you guys have some serious talking to do. My date will be here any second.” You waved them off and turned up your glass once more. Out of the corner of your eye, you see them find their seat across the way in a booth. You felt awkward with them being in your area but at least your coworkers back was to you. You couldn’t stand the thought of her seeing your drinking alone in a bar and possibly scarfing down some boneless wings that you suddenly had a taste for. You bothered the bartender once more for a to go order and got your phone out to text that guy to forget it. You didn’t feel like the dating mood after all this waiting and drinking. 

As you look down at your screen a message pops up that makes your heart skip a beat. Heat radiates your cheeks as you look across the bar. Y’lan stares at you for a minute as it appears your coworker is gabbing on about the menu. His eyes are intense, leaned back in his seat with one arm splayed across showing off his wingspan. You get flustered, and head for the bathroom.

Bursting through the door you leaned against the sink feeling your forehead and cheeks with the coolness of the back of your hand. Your breathing became erratic with excitement so you run the sink and splash your face with some water. There was no way you could answer that guy intelligibly right then so you pick up your phone to text him back, cancel his proposition. Just then the bathroom door opens.

“You waiting for me?” 

You stood back in shock as he stood before you, leaning against the bathroom door all cool like a Sidney Poitier character. 

You sputtered a response. “I was just gonna ask to talk to you.”

He nodded, turning to pull the lath on the door, locking it. “Then let’s talk.”

He entered the bathroom until he was mere inches in front of you. His olive green V neck with his gold chain resting around his neck tempted your eyes to look closer.

“I was going to say…that if you plan on moving in with her, there is no point in us doing what…we do…” Your voice quivered on every third word, trailing off anticlimactically. Not even a 2nd grader watching Sesame Street would believe you were real.

Y’lan scratches through his beard thoughtfully, whipping up the essential oil smell to arouse your nostrils. “And what is it that we are doing?”

The scruffiness of his voice was his springboard to jump on him. You looked away and caught a glimpse of you in the mirror. Your pupils dilated from the gin told the story of what you wanted to do but your brain fought like hell to overcome it. Watching him in the reflection staring at you up and down, hands in his pockets to camouflage his bulge; you had him in your palm.

You looked straight into his dark eyes with a smirk and said, “If your girl only knew…”

Y’lan’s hands grip your biceps and push you against the wall roughly. The swift movement took your breath and your eyes widened.

“What would she know?” Y’lan growled. 

You steady yourself, pushing yourself into him to find that spot that told all his business. “You want me so damn bad.”

Y’lan smiled, turning his face to laugh. You loved making him laugh. “You think just because we had a couple of good conversations that now I want you?”

You knock his hands away, wrapping your arms around his waist and slid your hands down his back pockets. He wasn’t going to get away that easy.

“How about a couple good conversations, one of which ended with a makeout session in the supply closet at the office party?”

“Which was months ago…” 

You whipped your hips against him until a stiff peak formed. “And here you are still texting me, DMing me in front of your girlfriend to try and get together ‘as friends’.”

Y’lan takes your hips, spinning you around and onto the sink, setting off the automatic water.

“You shouldn’t drink alone,” he warned.

“Y’lan! If you get my skirt wet, I swear to God!” You arch your back, hanging onto his neck.

Y’lan’s beard tickles your neck as he licks it, hiking your skirt up over your ass. The coolness of the counter on your skin makes you gasp.

“Just look at you, pathetic. Can’t control yourself,” you scold him as you dig into the muscles of his back ravenously.

He grips your neck, expertly holding you in place. Your mouth hangs open in anticipation as he looks at you with evil glee. You can hear the tick tock of his watch on his wrist underneath your jaw.

“You think your ass slick dressing up like this when I told you we were coming here. Playing with them titties like it’s a game. Skirt showing your ass follow you around the corner? You try to set me up every step of the way.”

Your thighs cling to him tightly as you pull the neck of his shirt and laugh. “If that’s how you see it, we could never work. You deserve the busted, ditzy, goodie two shoe, weak pussy ass girlfriend in there.”

Y’lan let’s go of your neck with a loud grunt, tearing at your shirt to expose your breast, suck at your nipple with a force that shut down your capacities. Your nails dig into his scalp while he manages your underwear up to your knees, before pushing them into your chest.

“Tell me you don’t want me too.” Y’lan looks at you with a stoic seriousness as his hand holds your knees up strongly.

You try to buck against his hold but it proved no use. He had you pretzeled and exposed for whatever he needed.

“Fuck you,” you barely squeak out due to the limited air from your chest being squished by your legs.

Y’lan shakes his head slowly before rearing his freehand back to smack your ass. The sound reverberates off the walls like a crack of lightning.

“OW! DAMN!” You shout.

Y’lan scoffs. “Finally cracked that cool shell off of you. Now tell me and I’ll leave: Do you want me?”

You still buck against his hands, kicking a little at the air. “You have no rights to me. It would just be a waste of time.”

He bit his lip as he smacks you again, harder.

“FUCK Y’LAN!”

“I didn’t ask you what you think will be, I’m asking right now what you want. Now you got me hot, so I gotta do what I gotta do.”

Y’lan lowers himself between you, spreading your lips apart and before you could say please his tongue took its time on you. Your head rolls against the mirror behind you as your squirm with gratification. He does not miss a single crevice and hums happily into you as his thirst became fulfilled by your waters.

“Please…” you whimper as he lets your knees relax over his shoulders giving you command again. When his eyes locked onto you while he pulled your clit with his lips you felt yourself lose it. You face strained in satisfaction, locking your thighs around his ears until you absolutely shook for mercy.

“I need…I need…” you gasped with each aftershock that trembled through your body.

Y’lan stood up again, unbuckling his pants a glistening smile. “You need some of me, don’t you?”

You take what strength you have left to get off the sink, crashing into him and your knees woke up again. He looked at you with concern as you adjusted your top to pop your girls back in their place and bent for your underwear.

“I need…” you gasped, pulling them up over your hips and smoothing your skirt down. “…to get my wings.”

Y’lan’s face screwed up in an incredulous manner. “What? What wings?”

You turn to the mirror to straighten your hair and give a final once over. “I ordered some to go. They should be ready. I’ll fuck a bitch up if their cold.” You pat Y’lan’s hardened crotch. “Down boy.”

As you walk slowly for the door, Y’lan calls out. “So you just gonna leave it like this? Until when?”

You look back at him with pity and serendipity. “You think she would go crazy if she knew? Or she would just cry? Will you kiss her later on tonight?”

Y’lan stood there silently, buckling his pants back up and grabbing a paper towel for his mouth. 

“Maybe she would be happy, she seems very positive spirited. But don’t ever call me again if you got some other girl claiming you. Believe me when I say. You know what I could do for you. But you ain’t ready.”

You left him standing there in that bathroom and headed to the bar just as your order is called. Picking up your food, you saw your coworker sitting there sipping her lemonade and waiting. You didn’t feel guilty, however. 

Sitting at home and enjoying your wings, your phone lights up that you received a message. 

_We’re not moving in together ever_

You text back _. **Did she cry?**_

_No… she was mad_

_**Wow, maybe you let a good one go after all** _

_Nah, I’m straight._

_**So am I…with these wings.** _

_Do you have some left to share?_

**_Hm, I coulda swore you ate earlier_ **


End file.
